The Maurauder's Journals
by The Mauraudettes
Summary: Louna Black and Amalia Lupin find some books while sneeking around and boy do they learn some stuff, not that kind that you learn in school
1. Just hear those sleih bells ringling din...

Disclaimer; not mine.sniff. No but really harrypotter And also any lyrics do not belong to me, they belong to the people who sang and wrote it. No but really, Johanne is my best friend!!!!!  
  
*uhmm, Amalia* NOT YOU AGAIN okok.  
  
I don't even KNOW a Johanne!!!  
  
Authors' note; P L E A S E R E A D T H I S, this story is written by both me(Amalia) and Louna, my co-writer.  
  
ON WITH THE STORY  
  
Tum tum tumtum tum tum tumtum tum tum tumtum tum tum tum tum Doodoodoo doodoodoo doodoodoo  
  
Tum tum tumtum tum tum tumtum tum tum tumtum tum tum tum tum  
  
(that was supposed to be the Mission Impossible theme song!!!)  
  
~ Chapter 1, Just hear the sleigh bells jingling ~  
  
  
  
  
  
"Looouuunnnaaaa, are we sure that we're supposed to be here." whispered Amalia. Louna turned around and faced her.  
  
"How should I know, it's your house, your rules, your dad." Amalia looked at her with a it-was-your-idea kind of look.  
  
Amalia tiptoed as quietly as possible in order to not alarm Remus.  
  
"BAM!!!"  
  
"LOOOOUUNAAAAA!" hissed Amalia. (hihihi)  
  
"What?" answered Louna, acting annoyed.  
  
"Look what you did, you made that box fall over, now everything is scattered on the floor!"  
  
But Louna was not listening (as usual) and was already inspecting the mess.  
  
Toc, toc, toc.  
  
Amalia turned around and went to where Louna was.  
  
"Put everything back in the box, my dad is coming!"  
  
Louna just took the whole pile and threw it back in.  
  
But she did NOT want to go away.  
  
Amalia grabbed Louna's robes by the shoulder and dragged her out. And believe me, dragging out a screaming, heavy, MOVING person is something.  
  
"SHUT UP!" yelled Amalia, Louna looked at Amalia funny.  
  
"WHAT?" Amalia said annoyed as they entered Amalia's room.  
  
Louna just kept looking at her funny.  
  
"WHAT?"  
  
She didn't move.  
  
"Aw, shut up you're annoying me."  
  
"But I'm not-"  
  
"WHAT???"  
  
"even saying anything."  
  
Louna got up to go sit and the bed and doing so some books and a necklace fell out.  
  
Both 13-year-old girls looked at the books.  
  
"Louna." said Amalia menacingly.  
  
"UNCLE REMUS HEEEEELLLPPPPPP!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Louna ran out of the room dodging Amalia's to get the books, she opened the door and.  
  
P A F! ! ! ! !  
  
BOOM!!!  
  
"OUCH!!!"  
  
"What the hell is going on in here?"  
  
"Ama.Ama.Amalia wanted t-to take my books away from me."  
  
"Can I see th-"  
  
"NO!!!!!" yelled both girls at the same time.  
  
Remus just looked at them funny for a second than sighed and left muttering something about how he could never understand teens.  
  
Amalia took a book and tried to open it. It was like rocks stuck with crazy- glue. It would not budge.  
  
"What's wrong Amalia, not strong enough" said Louna.  
  
Louna picks up a book and opens it like a hot knife through melted butter.  
  
"Louna. Your dad's necklace is.glowing." whispered Amalia uncertainly.  
  
On the necklace was written 'pAdfOoT'  
  
~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~  
  
So how was this for the first chapter????? Second will be here soon tomorrow or even tonight!!!!! 


	2. Deck the halls with boughs of Holly, Fal...

Disclaimer: Soo, we're here again aren't we. Why oh WHY aren't the harry potter characters ours, well then, well there would be no hp fanfiction made by us, we would be selling it right now lol!  
  
Authors' notes: I will like to remind you that the third corridor.no I'm joking. You know what? Me (Amalia) got a present that's under the tree and it's labelled from Professor Dumbledore. and maybe it's an invisibility cloak. No. but my mum DID label it from Dumbledore!. -Amalia  
  
MWAAAHAHAHAHAHA -Louna  
  
Um yeah, bye -Amalia  
  
~ Deck the halls with boughs of Holly Falalalala lala la la ~  
  
"So what if it's glowing?" asked Louna.  
  
Amalia sat down on her bed and starting thinking, being the thinker she is.  
  
Louna looked at the cover of the book she was holding. It was made of leather. There was a big shaggy black dog carved on the cover. And inside when you opened it, written in sparkly blue was 'pAdFOot'.  
  
"Amalia, I have a journal. My dad's Journal!" she yelled.  
  
"That's it!"  
  
"What's it.. What, what?"  
  
Amalia got up and walked to the journal she previously held. Picking it up she examined the cover but couldn't open it.  
  
"Louna, when you opened your dad's journal was there anything special?" asked Amalia.  
  
"Well you did say that my necklace glowed." Louna answered sitting down on her bed then getting up faster.  
  
"I sat on my poor p-puppy. WAAHH! Now it's dead and I can never play with it again!!!!!"  
  
"Louna."  
  
"*sniff* What?"  
  
"It's a stuffed toy."  
  
Louna stopped crying and looked at her toy.  
  
"SO!"  
  
"So, I have decided that since your necklace was glowing when you opened the book, it means you have to wear the necklace to open it. The necklace is the key!"  
  
Louna looked at her again.  
  
"But I thought that it was a necklace!"  
  
Amalia took her head in her hands and sighed.  
  
"Look, I'll explain later, tomorrow night we will sneak up in my dad's room and take my necklace from him ok!" she said.  
  
Louna nodded, then yawned.  
  
"Can we go to sleep now?" she asked.  
  
Amalia sighed again.  
  
"Sure."  
  
Both girls got into their Pj's and into bed.  
  
After a couple of minutes Louna was snoring Lightly already.  
  
(A.n. (from Amalia) I had to put in Lightly, Louna didn't think it was funny!")  
  
Later at night.  
  
~-*-~ In Louna's dream ~-*-~  
  
"I'll run as fast, as fast as I can. You'll never catch me, I'm the gingerbread man!"  
  
"Come back or soon you'll be ginger bread crumb!" yelled Louna.  
  
The gingerbread man stopped and turned around. He grew bigger, and bigger and he also grew icing fangs.  
  
"NOOOO!!!" yelled Louna as she woke up from her dream.  
  
She opened her eyes and saw Amalia with blood all over her face.  
  
"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!"  
  
~*~  
  
So how was this chapter guys, sorry for the wait well I have been sick and wasn't aloud to go on the outer. Best wishes! -Amalia and Louna! 


	3. Let it Snow Let it Snow Let it Snow

Disclaimer: GUESS what christmas belongs to me!!!!!!!!!!! No, that's not true either. All of Harry Potter Characters and related characters are copyrighted J.K. Rowling, Warner Bros and Bloomsbury and are not intended to be plagiarized in any way.  
  
Authors' Notes: Soo, we didn't get many reviews on our last chapter. In fact we got none. So will people please Kindly review even if it sucks though say it does in a nice way! I want at least my review number to go up to 10 for the next chapter to be posted ok guys! -Amalia  
  
Louna never wants to write an author's note!  
  
Previous chapter:  
  
~-*-~ In Louna's dream ~-*-~  
  
"I'll run as fast, as fast as I can. You'll never catch me, I'm the gingerbread man!"  
  
"Come back or soon you'll be ginger bread crumb!" yelled Louna.  
  
The gingerbread man stopped and turned around. He grew bigger, and bigger and he also grew icing fangs.  
  
"NOOOO!!!" yelled Louna as she woke up from her dream.  
  
~-*-~ End of dream ~-*-~  
  
She opened her eyes and saw Amalia with blood all over her face.  
  
"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Chapter 3. Let it Snow Let it Snow Let it Snow  
  
"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Shut up Louna, go get me a box of Kleenex!" said Amalia.  
  
"UNCLE REMUS, UNCLE REMUS THE VAMPIRE GOT AMALIA WITH ITS ICING TEETH!"  
  
Amalia got nearer Louna trying to calm her down.  
  
"OH MY GOD THERE'S BLOOD ON MY SHEETS, UNCLE REEEMUUSSSSS!!!!!! OH! AMALIA'S BED IS EMPTY AND THERE IS BLOOD ALL OVER HEELP ME!"  
  
Remus came running into the room all groggy and stumbling on the carpet.  
  
"Amalia are you alright? Here are the Kleenex!"  
  
Remus came over to help Louna calm down.  
  
"Ahh uncle Remus you, UNCLE REMUS HAS BLOOD ON HIS HAND!!!!!!!!! WHAT AM I GOING TO DOTHEWORLDISCOMINGTOANEND AHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"LOUNA!"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"There is candy on the kitchen table downstairs." He said.  
  
Louna jumped up grabbing her toy that had previously *died* and ran out of the room.  
  
Amalia had by now then stopped bleeding from her nose and Remus wiped his finger off.  
  
"I will clean up here, while I do that go into my room to find my wand."  
  
Amalia's ears sparked up to the sound of her dad's room.  
  
"OK!" then she ran downstairs to get Louna.  
  
iN tHE kITChEn  
  
Louna was happily eating candy at the kitchen table when Amalia came running downstairs.  
  
Louna jumped off her seat and went to Amalia.  
  
"You're alive too!"  
  
"My nose was bleeding you dimwit." Replied Amalia grabbing Louna by the arm.  
  
"Where are we going?"  
  
"To my dad's room"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"To get his wand."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"So that he can clean our carpet."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Cuz I bleeded on it."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"CUT OUT with the why's gosh. 1. We get the wand. 2. We look for my necklace. 3. If on peep about the necklace to my dad you will-"  
  
"Get kicked so hard I will kiss the moon, yeah I heard that one before. I am not stupid you know."  
  
Amalia looked at Louna with this look.  
  
"HEY I am NOT!"  
  
The had already reached his room so they entered it and started looking through his drawers.  
  
"Now Louna do not make noise cuz our room is under his and he knows his wand is not in his drawer."  
  
BAM  
  
Amalia gave Louna her all famous death glare and Louna gulped.  
  
"Sorry. So hey, is this the necklace you were talking about?"  
  
Amalia looked at the chain in Louna's hands.  
  
"Yes."  
  
Amalia put the chain on and hid it with her robes. Than they both jumped down the stairs to get where Remus was.  
  
Remus was waiting for them by the door.  
  
* I can't believe that they are almost both 13. Hey that makes sound much too old! And to say that I will have to endure them another whole year! *  
  
They gave Remus his wand and got ready to pack their things for tomorrow was September the first. Even if it was 6:30 Am, they had to go to Diagon Alley today to finish to get all of their school material.  
  
~*~  
  
So it's not a cliffhanger but I hope that these nice reviews will come in!  
  
Yours truly,  
  
Amalia and Louna 


	4. I live a normal life in a normal world

Disclaimer: Everything that you don't recognise is ours! And also I forgot to mention that all of our chapter titles are song lyrics and therefore do not belong to us either.  
  
Authors' notes: Hullo everybody, I hope that so far this story is worth the time spent finding damn ideas! By the way this time it is Louna that found most of the ideas. Lol, She is really proud. Louna will you write something? Apparently not.-Amalia  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Previous chapter: They gave Remus his wand and got ready to pack their things for tomorrow was September the first. Even if it was 6:30 Am, they had to go to Diagon Alley today to finish to get all of their school material.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 4 ~* I live a normal Life in a normal world *~  
  
"Come one Amalia , you will have time to finish reading that book on the ride to Hogwarts." Said Remus fetching the bowl of floo powder.  
  
Amalia put her book down and followed her dad to the chimney. Louna was already there, surprise, surprise! She took a handful of floo powder and went in the chimney.  
  
"Diagon Alley!" and poof, Louna was gone. Remus and Amalia soon followed.  
  
Louna entered the Leaky Cauldron but stayed in front of the chimney.  
  
"You better get out of the way little miss, it's a busy day and you will get bumped into." Said the bartender.  
  
Louna looked back at the chimney just when Amalia and Remus came out.  
  
"Louna!" Louna ran out of the way laughing.  
  
They dusted themselves off and then went and entered Diagon alley.  
  
"Now, I trust you to get all of your missing school material and to NOT do anything stupid." Remus said eyeing them carefully.  
  
"Thanks bye!" they said after having received their money. Louna and Amalia walked towards the quidditch store. Louna stared in wonder at the new firebolt. Amalia looked at her friend and rolled her eyes, trying to drag her away from the window.  
  
But Louna had a hard head and wouldn't budge.  
  
Amalia sighed, "Fine then!" and went away towards Flourish and Bott's.  
  
Amalia was looking where she was going but when you bump in a person that is 3 feet tall, it's quite hard to notice them before.  
  
"Watch out were you're going klutz." Yelled the 4 year old. She was small with blond hair and blue eyes, she would seem nice if she didn't have that apparent smirk of hers.  
  
"Don't you ever touch my cousin again!" Someone said pushing Amalia on the shoulder.  
  
BAM!  
  
The blond-haired boy held his nose whining.  
  
"And don't you touch my sister either!" said Louna, cracking her knuckles.  
  
"You're gonna hear from Draco Malfoy you witch!" he yelled.  
  
"And a good one at that!" replied Louna seeing him walk away. Amalia just looked at her.  
  
"DAAADDD" she yelled, running with Louna trailing her. When she finally caught up with her dad she saw that he was talking with Lucious Malfoy. Amalia stood beside her father and Louna went beside her, not understanding why punching that git was wrong.  
  
"What's wrong Louna?" asked Remus. But before she could answer Draco had reached them.  
  
"Father, I fell, can we please go home, I think I broke my nose." He said.  
  
Louna started to laugh.  
  
"You didn't fall you bloody liar! I punched you for having hit my sister." She said through her laughs but angrily at the same time.  
  
Lucious looked at his son for a while. He nodded towards Remus for politeness only and dragged his son away.  
  
"You hit a girl!" he yelled angrily. Though Lucious did not approve of the Lupin's and the Black's and certain other wizard families, he did not want anybody to think wrong of one of his family.  
  
And off they went.  
  
When they were out of sight and hearing, Remus turned towards his daughter and Louna and sighed.  
  
Louna looked at Amalia for answers but it was already getting late so they hurried up to get the rest of their things and headed back home.  
  
~*~ At Home ~*~  
  
Amalia dragged Louna into their room as soon as they entered the small house.  
  
"Can you please tell me why it was wrong to punch such an idiotic bastard?" asked Louna.  
  
"Because his father has so much influence in everything concerning Hogwarts and the ministry of magic that he could make my dad lose his job!" said Amalia.  
  
"Oh. well are we aloud to do ANYTHING else to him then?" asked Louna.  
  
Amalia seemed to be thinking.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
~;~;~;~;~;~; so how did you guys like this chapter.. please review that's our life guys and girls. We want to know if this story is worth being posted!!!!!  
  
Hey I wanted to thank our reviewers and encourage them to PLLLEEEAAASSSEEE review again lol.  
  
Jenny Minerva Black  
  
Sermione  
  
EMerald QUeen  
  
Prankster Queen  
  
Those are the wonderfull people that kindly reviewed this story !!!!!!! thanks guys 


	5. I'm just a kid

Disclaimer: Everything is mine!  
  
"AMALIA!!! Say the truth!"  
  
"Or else?"  
  
"I will.heu.bubye"  
  
"HUH? OK, OK everything is J.K Rowling's! Happy?"  
  
"Nope lol"  
  
Authors' notes: Hello everybody, It's Amalia again, I hope that you will like this chapter enough, we never do get much reviews but maybe I found a way!!!!! I need at least my review number to go up to ten for the next chapter please, or else I will think that we are not good enough!!!!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Previous chapter:  
  
Amalia dragged Louna into their room as soon as they entered the small house.  
  
"Can you please tell me why it was wrong to punch such an idiotic bastard?" asked Louna.  
  
"Because his father has so much influence in everything concerning Hogwarts and the ministry of magic that he could make my dad lose his job!" said Amalia.  
  
"Oh. well are we aloud to do ANYTHING else to him then?" asked Louna.  
  
Amalia seemed to be thinking.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 5: I'm just a kid  
  
~*~ on the Hogwarts express ~*~  
  
"Come on, Damn there is no more place." Said Louna not watching where she was going!  
  
"I am sorry I wasn't looking." Said the girl that Louna bumped into.  
  
The girl had wavy brown hair and was accompanied by two boys, one with bright red hair and freckles and the other with messy black hair and glasses.  
  
"Did you happen to find any empty compartments?" asked Amalia.  
  
The girl looked at her friends and they nodded.  
  
"Yeah but there is a man there, do you guys want to sit with us?"  
  
"Sure" Amalia and Louna both said at the same time.  
  
They entered the compartment and when Amalia and Louna saw the man they groaned.  
  
They all sat down and introduced themselves.  
  
"I am Hermione!" said the girl. "And this is Harry And Ronald."  
  
"I am Amalia and this is Louna, she lives with me! What house are you guys in?" Amalia asked.  
  
"We are in Gryffindor. We haven't seen you around before, and you look to old to be first years."  
  
"We got transferred from another school named Snowy Owl. We are third years." Said louna.  
  
Then Louna just stared at Harry. She nudged Amalia.  
  
"Hey isn't that the guy that's in the pictures at your house Amalia?"  
  
"You have pictures of harry at your house?" Ron asked?  
  
"Naww, that's not Harry that's one of dad's best-friends, James!"  
  
Now it was Harry's turn to stare at Amalia.  
  
"What?" she asked annoyed.  
  
"Who is this guy anyway" Hermione asked changing the subject.  
  
"He is a teacher. I think." Said Louna after having received a cold glare from Amalia.  
  
Louna looked at her with a why-did-you-do-that look.  
  
"His name is R. J. Lupin" said Hermione looking at his case.  
  
Then suddenly the compartment door opened to reveal no else than Draco Malfoy.  
  
"Look here, Potter, Weasel and Mudblood. It looks like your father has finally got some gold this summer. But I can see that it has not done too much good to your appearance. Potter must look out now that that git Black is after him. Who is he?" he asked.  
  
Amalia and Louna both got up clenching their fists and teeth.  
  
"Black is NOT a git!" muttered Louna angrily.  
  
"And that is the new DADA teacher!" yelled Amalia. Both girls death glared Malfoy.  
  
Apparent fear appeared in his eyes.  
  
"Come one." He said to his sidekicks, stupid and stupider.  
  
Malfoy walked away with Crabbe and Goyle following his dumbly.  
  
Suddenly the Hogwarts express stopped and the whole train went black.  
  
"What happened?" demanded Ron. Then the door was heard opening and two people entered the compartment.  
  
"Ouch"  
  
"you sat on me!"  
  
"Ginny?"  
  
"RON???"  
  
"Where's my toad!"  
  
"Neville!"  
  
"Hermione"  
  
"Louna" she said saying her own name.  
  
"LOUNA!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Arrgh"  
  
"SHUT UP!!!!!"  
  
"Relax"  
  
"Young girl you-"  
  
The compartment door opened once again and a tall shadow like person stood in the doorway. A sudden cold breeze passed through the compartment and everybody thinking sad thoughts.  
  
BUMP!  
  
R. J. Lupin moved his wand a silver thing came out making the thing go away.  
  
Then the lights went back on and everybody looked on the floor to find harry. and Louna laying there.  
  
Harry woke up and received some chocolate.  
  
"I want chocolate too!" whined Louna.  
  
Remus just stared at her than went back to Harry explaining to him what that Dementor was.  
  
Soon enough the Hogwarts express arrived in Hogsmeade!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Soo how was this chapter guuys?????  
  
PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!! 


	6. He Mele No Lilo

Disclaimer: uhmm yeah…If I were J.K. Rowling, I would be rich and be married with two kids… but I'm not, I am 15 year old girl living on the country side in a lost city…

Authors' notes: Well…

*ducks to avoid bombs being thrown at her*  I know I know… A VERY long time… And I am very sorry… Louna and I have been …busy with school. Did you know that Louna thought the word busy was pronounced (buzzeee)… anwayz, I am also gonna fix soon all the damn typos and mistakes in the previous chapters and fix them up… sooooooo does Louna want to write anything? ~Amalia

So…It is not funny! About the word! Soooo surprised I wrote something! Amalia never had many ideas for the disclaimer, well, me too but we don't care. That's true we were buzzy*Amalia wants to shoot me* ok ok we were busy for the damn school, so we didn't see each other since xMas.

-Louna

Ok, maybe I liked it better when she had only a word to say lol…I think she had like 15 mistakes in her paragraph… ~A

Well it's not *my* fault I write like I talk… -L

**_~*~PREVIOUS CHAPTER~*~_****__**

The compartment door opened once again and a tall shadow like person stood in the doorway. A sudden cold breeze passed through the compartment and everybody thinking sad thoughts.  
  
BUMP!  
  
R. J. Lupin moved his wand a silver thing came out making the thing go away.  
  
Then the lights went back on and everybody looked on the floor to find harry. and Louna laying there.  
  
Harry woke up and received some chocolate.  
  
"I want chocolate too!" whined Louna.  
  
Remus just stared at her than went back to Harry explaining to him what that Dementor was.  
  
Soon enough the Hogwarts express arrived in Hogsmeade!

~*~

**_~*~ Chapter 6 –He Mele No Lilo ~*~_**

Once inside the castle, Louna and Amalia followed the first years to the sorting ceremony.

"I heard that you had to slay a real live dragon to know in which house you'd be," The girls heard from one of the first years. Jason, one of the third years accompanying the girls had been telling the first years horror stories.

In all there where 7 students coming from another magic school.

All of the first years had passed and it was then that Dumbledore stood up.

"Students, this year due to an unfortunate accident in Snowy Owl Academy of Magic, the 7 _remaining_ students have been accepted here. We will now proceed to their sorting."

"Louna Bl-"

"THAT'S ME!!" Louna yelled cutting the professor off.

Louna went to sit down on the stool and the put was deposited on her head.

Ooohhh 

_Another one?_

_Will the Maurauders be one again?_

_So I am pretty sure that you will do well in _**GRYFFINDOR!!!**

Louna bounced happily to an empty seat in front of Ron.

"MIKEAL DEER" **SLYTHERIN**

"BRYANNA DESJARDINS" **HUFFLEPUFF**

"JASON LORE" **GRYFFINDOR**

"AMALIA L-" "I'M HERE!!!"

Amalia sat down on the old stool as all of her co-students before her.

_Ahh, there is now missing one._

_A dark student, maybe you should be put in Slytherin…_

_But I see that as your father, your friend, Black, has an animagus form…_

_You will be a good_ **GRYFFINDOR!!!**

Amalia went and sat down beside her friend while Maxim Martinez got sorted in Slytherin and Sammy Wingby in Ravenclaw.

Hermione and Harry were not yet there.

When Dumbledore announced the beginning of the feast, Louna and Ron grabbed pieces of chicken off the main plate.

"Hey, Ron is it? Where are your two friends???" asked Amalia.

Ron never answered, as he was too busy stuffing chicken and mashed potatoes in his mouth.

"Ron…"

No answer.

Now Amalia was getting frustrated.

"Why won't you answer!"

Ron looked around swearing he'd heard his name than grabbed another bread roll.

Amalia looked at Louna with a glint in her eyes. Louna smiled loving Amalia's idea. Seeing Amalia taking the jar of pumpkin juice Louna took a big spoonful of mashed potatoes.

"Roooonnn…" said both girls at the same time.

He lifted his eyes towards the girls and when he saw what they were holding he ducked. (In this story, Slytherin and Gryffindor are the two centre tables) "HEY!"

As if in slow motion… Amalia and Louna saw their projectiles fly through the air towards a certain blond head.

SPLASH

Malfoy turned around slowly facing the girls, pumpkin juice dripping and mashed potatoes mixed up in his silvery blond hair.

Like a blubbering idiot, Ron yelled "FOOD FIGHT!!!" pitching a cream puff in Louna's face.

Taking the green beans off her shirt Amalia looked up at her dad who was holding his head in hands trying not to grin as Snape was watching him.

"HEY! You!" someone yelled.

Amalia turned around.

SPLASH!!!

Dumbledore rose and yelled, "SILENCE"

"May I please see Mrs. Louna and Mrs. Amalia in my office immediately."

And with that Ron looked at the girls and they all grinned.

~*~ **_In Dumbledore's office_** ~*~

Louna and Amalia entered Albus' office in amazement. It was soo big, not like their headmaster at Snowy Owl.

"Now, Miss Black, Miss Lupin… You have only entered this school exactly 32 minutes and 25 seconds ago and already you are getting yourselves into trouble. Do you think that a detention is in order Professor Lupin?"

Amalia gulped while Louna was still snickering. She bumped Louna in the ribs with her elbow to make her stop.

"Oh… Hi Uncle Remus," Louna said trying… to act innocent.

Remus just frowned, not really looking happy.

"Maybe they just ought to get one. With Professor Snape at the matter."

"WHAT???" yelled someone.

"Lupin, I will not accept this duty. It is not MY kid or niece and I will simply NOT!"

"Professor Lupin, Professor Snape is accepting that detention, you may all go back to where your duties are waiting for you. Your detention will be at 10:00 Pm sharp in the dungeons, in 4 days." 

…

~*~ **_First day of class_** ~*~

"Come _on_ Louna, we are already late for class!" yelled Amalia.

Both girls were running in the halls towards the dungeons.

In the classroom, Snape was getting very impatient, standing in the open entrance waiting for the missing students. The bell rang and Snape turned around to look at the class.

Amalia kept running with Louna on her tail. She looked at her watch while entering the classroom.

**_BAM!!!_**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*;*~*;*~*~*~*~**

We do hope that you liked this chapter!!! And since it's summer, we will try to write more!!! Faster!!!

~Amalia and Louna


	7. C'Est comme ca que ca se passe dans le t...

Disclaimer : Ya so, nothings ours And thats about it

Author's note: I think that we are going to delete the English version since no one seems to like it and just do it in French, they send more reviews anyways!!

~*~Previous chapter~*~

_~*~ **First day of class** ~*~_

_"Come on Louna, we are already late for class!" yelled Amalia._

_Both girls were running in the halls towards the dungeons._

_In the classroom, Snape was getting very impatient, standing in the open entrance waiting for the missing students. The bell rang and Snape turned around to look at the class._

_Amalia kept running with Louna on her tail. She looked at her watch while entering the classroom._

**_BAM!!!_**

This chapter: ~*~CE'st comme ca que sa se passe dans le temps des fetes!~*~

Amalia kept running with Louna on her tail. She looked at her watch 

while entering the classroom. Not noticing where she was going she 

smashed in the teacher but then Louna not looking where she was 

going either(naturally) bumbed into Amalia and the three of them fell 

down on the cold stone floor.

"Will you get off me you idiot girls!" Louna and Amalia got up and went to their seats.

"Ten points off Gryffindor for being late!"

Louna jumped up and yelled "We're not late! It's everyone else that's early!"

The bell rang.

"Well then 20 points off for pushing a teacher!"

"We didn't push you!, you should be intelligent enough to not stand in a door when you 

know that people are coming!!"

"50 POINTS OFF GRYFFINDOR FOR BEING ARROGANT AND ANNOYING!"

Amalia calmly got up and said. "Sir, we may have been here for a few 

mere hours but I 

have read all of the rules and NONE STATE that you can take off points 

because you are 

sour AND in a bad mood! Therefore, the right remains to us to ask an 

apology for bumping us!"

Snape became red and then green and then purple and all the colours you can imagine (not kaki, that's ew) ok then.. kaki too and started yelling his head off!

"#@%*$î¶§"

McGonagall peeked inside the classroom.

"By Merlin, please do tell me, Severus, what all of this commotion is about?"

Snape was just sitting at his desk, annoyed…

Mcgonagall looked around and saw Louna and Amalia standing up with scowls on their 

faces.

"I see that you have earned your first detentions Miss Louna and Amalia!" Trying to hide 

her smile she went out of the classroom not forgetting to tell snape to control his mood 

swings.

Snape got up and started to right on his board, the ingredients they needed to complete the day's potion.

"Today we will do a hair colour changing potion, I do not expect any of you to do it right the first time but we are doing it anyways. No Partners"

After about 15 minutes, Amalia raised her hand. Snape overlooked her but ignored her raised hand. After about 10 minutes of waiting he finally went to see her.

"What is wrong miss Lu-Amalia?" he said in a harsh voice.

"I'm finished sir!"

"MY ASS"

"No I would prefer mine really, I heard about your derrière by my father and I do not think the pleasure would be mine to see it!"

Louna snickered.

Snape shot her an evil look.

"Then I shall test it on your friend here" he said motioning to Louna.

Amalia just shrugged.

Louna wasn't scared, she knew her hair would come back to it's normal colour.

Snape looked in awe at Louna's hair change from black, to blue to orange to red to yellow and so on.

"It's … It's perfect, A wonder you are not in Slytherin considering how, or rather… what you are. Now lets test your friend's potion." He said not letting her time to reply.

He bent over Louna's potion to smell it. "Wait a sec I just have to add this and-""NO!" **POOF!!!**

"CLASS DISMISSED!!" Yelled Louna running out of the room dragging Amalia behind her. All the Gryffindors laughed and got out of the classroom and some of the Slytherins also sneeked out. "**BLACK!!! LUPIN!!!**"

"Uhoh.." Amalia stopped dead in her tracks cringing. Louna just continued running but fell down as Amalia tripped her with a spell.

"Black, I'll talk to you later, wait outside the door and Close it."

"It was not even my fault sir I did not do anything!"

"Your Father…"he started with disgust…

"Your father has told me of your state…"

the door cracked

"SHUT THE DOOR!"

BAM!

"and so he has told me that you had to drink the special potion so that 

you could keep your thoughts in order while your—"

another crack.

"BLACK!!!"

BAM!

"in order while your transformations."

"Amalia nodded her head.

"so every month about 3 days before you come here to

Yet ANOTHER crack

"THE NEXT TIME YOU OPEN THE BLOODY DOOR I WILL MAKE SURE 

THAT YOUR HEAD WILL BE THE ONE HANGING OVER IT!"

"BAM"

BAM

BAM

BAM  
  


"STOP SHUTTING THE DOOR!!!!!!!"

"Well, you should make up your mind, first you WANT me to shut it 

now you tell me to stop…"

"ARGHHH!!

BAM!

_'that man has got problems I say!_ Thought Louna while waiting calmly 

outside the door, she then presed her ear to the door to listen!

"AND GET AWAY FROM THE DOOR!" yelled snape right near her ear!

Louna fell backwards and grumbled.

Amalia came out of the class room and starting walking to her dorms 

and Louna followed.

"So what did hat git tell you?"

"BLACK!!!"

Louna ran.


End file.
